In many lighting applications, it is desirable to hide or to otherwise arrange the light-source so that it is not visible to an observer. In particular, where interior or exterior design aspects are important, it may be desirable that the lighting arrangement has a low visible profile when the light-source is in an off-state. One way to achieve this may be to integrate the light-source for example in ceiling tiles, floor-boards, walls or ceramic tiles. In applications where the light-source is integrated, light emitted from the light-source is commonly emitted either directly from the light-source or via an optical element such as a diffuser or a lens.
Alternatively, the light-source is optically connected to a light-guide made from transparent material such as silicone or epoxy which couples the light from the light-source to the surface of the construction element from which it is emitted.
However, in all the aforementioned applications, either the light-source or the light-guide coupled to the light-source is visible to the observer also when the light-source is turned off. Thus, there is a visual difference between the illuminating and non-illuminating areas of the construction element when the light-source is in an off-state. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting arrangement having an integrated light-emitter which is non-visible in an off state.